Spies Love
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Action/ fluff story. What happens when Kel and Dom and several others are sent to spy on some Scanrans? Post Lady Knight
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Spies Love" Author: Suzanne of Dragons Breath Rating: PG-13 Pairing: K/D Summary: Post-Lady Knight. What happens when Kel and Dom and several others are sent to spy on some Scanrans? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The great TP owns them. Not me. Authors Note: Okay.This started out as a small fluff piece, but its grown! Ack! I'll be posting more as I get it written. Please R/R and tell me if you think I should continue!  
  
*~*  
  
Kel, Lady Knight Keladry of Mendalan, sighed as she slid off Hoshi. Tobe quickly took the mares reins from her hands and led Hoshi as well as his own mare into Steadfast's stables. She looked to the right, where Neal was being greeted by her friend and his betrothed, Yuki.  
  
"Disgusting, isn't it?" A wry voice asked from behind her.  
  
Kel whirled stood face to face with a familiar pair of blue eyes. Startled at the nearness she stepped back.  
  
"Dom!" She exclaimed. She clasped his proffered hand and was surprised to be pulled into a quick hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"About as good as one can be considering the way my lord has been acting since his betrothed arrived. Talk about lovesick!"  
  
Kel grinned slightly as Dom began leading her away. "You do realize that I'm the one that set them up, right?"  
  
"So you're the one at fault Lady Knight! Tell me, in your travels when did you find the time?"  
  
"Lets just say my lord Raoul got an invitation he couldn't refuse from his aunt a few Midwinter's ago. In order to avoid the match-making mothers I recommended he invite Buri."  
  
She let out a slight snicker. "I suppose it wasn't funny then but in retrospect it is humorous."  
  
"What is?" Dom asked, having never heard this story about Raoul before.  
  
"In the middle of the night Joren of Stone Mountain's father showed up, attempting to kill me, claiming I had been the cause of his son's failure in his Ordeal. He must have woken them up because a few moments later my lord steps out of his room, clad only in his loin cloth, following him Buriram, covered only in a blanket."  
  
Dom's eyes widened and he burst into a full belly laugh. "Gods Kel, how long did it take before you could look them in the eye straight?"  
  
"A few days, at least!" A messenger interrupted their laughter.  
  
"Excuse me Sergeant, Lady Knight, but my lord wishes to see both of you in his office."  
  
They thanked the messenger and turned towards Raoul's office. Entering the office they managed to stop their laughter. However this didn't last very long because as soon as Raoul meet Dom's eyes he burst into another round of laughter.  
  
"I don't want to know, do I?" Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak asked as Dom regained control of himself.  
  
"I was only relating an anecdote to him sir." Kel said innocently.  
  
"I don't want to know what story about me you sullied his ears with, do I?"  
  
"I was merely telling him the story of the night of Joren of Stone Mountain's Ordeal."  
  
Raoul thought back quickly. Kel could have sworn he was blushing faintly. "To borrow a phrase, You are a bad woman Lady Knight."  
  
Kel grinned. "Yes milord."  
  
Raoul let out a breath. "Unfortunately the reason I called you in here isn't that amusing. As you know my wedding is in two weeks. The King's Spymaster has come across some information of an impending attack. Kel, I need you to take Dom and four other men from his squad to check out where we believe an enemy base is here," he gestured on a map in front of him, "inside our territory. You are to observe them for several days. I need to know how many soldiers there are, their weapons and how many mages etcetera. You know the drill. Now go, choose your men and get out of here as quickly and quietly as possible. Remember; do not engage the enemy unless they fire first. Understood?"  
  
They nodded and Raoul dismissed them. "Keep in mind that both Buri and myself will be upset if you miss the wedding."  
  
End of part 1. Don't forget to respond! 


	2. Plans

Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback every one! I'll try to update as often as possible, but my English teacher is being truly evil right now and assigning us essays every night.  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 2- Plans  
  
Agreeing on the men that would join them Kel and Dom decided to meet in the stables in ten minutes Dom subtly hand signaled to the two men Kel had told him to get while she went in search of one of Dom's corporals and the other.  
  
Five minutes later they were in the lofts. Dom nodded to Kel to begin briefing them. She stood in the circle of the men. "My lord Raoul has given the six of us a task. We are to spy on an apparently Scanran war party. In several days time we are to return and report the number of men, mages, horses and supplies. Apparently my lord is afraid they will attack during his wedding ceremony; when we are off our guard. He has instructed us to not, I repeat NOT engage the enemy unless they attack us first. Any questions? Good. Go and pack. We leave in half an hours time and keep quiet about it."  
  
As the men filed down the ladder Dom held back for a moment. "I understand that your boy, Tobe has become quite attached to you Kel."  
  
She sighed slightly. "Yes, he has. I hope he doesn't take being left behind too badly, because he isn't going. She gestured for Dom to precede her down the ladder. After he touched ground below her she carefully followed, not daring to look down. Despite having conquered her fear of heights in her last year as a page, she still wasn't comfortable enough with them to challenge them.  
  
Setting her feet comfortably on the firm earth below her she turned, again surprised to see Dom standing so close to her. They stood staring at each other until a sparrow broke the spell between them, landing on Kel's shoulder.  
  
End part 2/?  
  
Please respond and let me know what you think! 


	3. Byron

Authors Note: Thanks again for all of the wonderful feedback every one! I've tried making this chapter a little longer as asked. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few days later Kel watched enviously as Dom shimmied down the tree that the group used to watch the Scanrans from. He handed her the spyglass.  
  
"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle reporting as ordered milady." He whispered jokingly.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes. "What did you see?"  
  
"It is a war party alright. About ninety men, four mages and 10 servants. I think they're planning something Kel. Why else would they be here?"  
  
She pursed her lips slightly. "When do you think they are moving out Dom?"  
  
"Could be tomorrow, could be next week. Hard to tell." Dom handed her the griffin feather band that he had borrowed while he spied.  
  
Kel put it back with her things and caught Corporal Wolset's eye and hand signaled him to approach. "Corporal, return to Steadfast and report to my lord. Ask him how he wishes us to proceed from here."  
  
"Yes milady." Wolset grabbed his mounts reins and kicked him into a gallop.  
  
A newer man to the Own stepped forward. "Milady, why do we not attack? We would have the element of surprise and could take out most of them."  
  
Kel sighed looking to Dom, rolling her eyes slightly. "Master Byron we are under orders from the Knight Commander of the Kings Own. If you have a problem with the way we precede then you can lodge your complaint with him when we return to Steadfast."  
  
The man muttered under his breath as he walked away.  
  
"Don't let him bother you Kel. He comes from a conservative family. Probably feels that serving under you is an insult." Dom said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Kel sighed. It wasn't the first time that Byron had questioned her leadership. Frankly she felt that it lowered moral and made the men that she had worked with before angry at his treatment of her.  
  
As if sensing her increasing annoyance with the man Dom pulled her away, farther into the woods away from the group so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "Kel you're a good fighter and a damned good commander. My lord Raoul wouldn't have taken you on as his squire otherwise. The most frightened children at New Hope look up to you, I've seen it with my own eyes. Mithros Kel, it seems like in every fief that 3rd Company rides through more and more girls are wanting to follow in your footsteps and become warriors. Yes there are men like Byron out there that no matter what you do, no matter how many you save will still say females don't belong in combat!" Dom paused to take a breath.  
  
"I know that." Kel said. "I try not to let them get to me. But Dom, you don't know what I had to go through to get this far. Probation for a year. Older pages urinating on my door or actually getting into my room and destroying it. Getting into fights at night. The list goes on Dom!"  
  
Dom sighed and pursed his lips. "Don't you see? Because you put up with it is why so many respect you. Your perseverance is one of the things I lov.like most about you."  
  
Kel wondered at his slight slip of the tongue. Did he love her? He certainly was handsome. She sighed, catching herself getting lost in her thoughts. She offered Dom a small smile. "Thanks for the pep talk Dom."  
  
Dom relaxed slightly. It appeared she hadn't noticed the slight slip he had made, or at least she wasn't going to bring it up if she had. "Any time your morale needs boosting just seek me out!" He struck a pose, causing Kel to chuckle at his antics.  
  
~3 Days Later~  
  
A messenger had entered the Scanran war camp the previous day but other than that not much had changed at the camp. As Kel climbed down from the spying tree a man on horseback galloped into camp, only slowing when he reached the center of the camp. Tobe- who much to Kel's dismay and chagrin had tagged along, catching up to them the first night- took his gelding's reins and began calming the excited animal.  
  
"Corporal Wolset, report." Kel ordered.  
  
"I have a message for you from my lord Knight Commander." He said, handing a sealed parchment to Kel. "The rest of the squad's 'bout three miles back milady."  
  
Carefully she broke the familiar wax seal and unrolled the parchment as the men watched, waiting to hear what their orders were. Kel read carefully before she looked up. "Aiden's squad will be joining us this evening. Lord Raoul wishes us to attack tomorrow, at dawn, before they are too awake. That means tonight, we do what we did to Stenmun in Scanra."  
  
Those with the squad then grinned slightly, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
Byron sighed rather pointedly. "Well, for those of us not with the Own then would you care to enlighten us and share the plan of yours?"  
  
Dom and several others stood and angrily approached the man. Kel raised a hand, halting them. "You are so close to insubordination it isn't even funny Byron." She moved closer, intimidating the man who stood a few scant inches above her. The others moved behind her, backing her up. "If it weren't for the fact that we'll need every able-bodied person tomorrow I would tie you up until we returned to Steadfast, at which point I would have you up on charges. If you don't watch your step I'll put you up anyways. Is that understood?" Kel asked lowly as the man backed into a tree.  
  
"Ye-yes milady." He somehow managed to both stammer and sneer.  
  
"Good! Now, the plan I was referring to is this." Kel continued.  
  
End 3/?  
  
Please review! I know you said you wanted longer chapters so I hope this is good! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm writing this as I go, can you tell? Keep up the good reviews! Thanks! Also, I know next to nothing about horses and their equipment. Apologies in advance for any mistakes!  
  
Suzanne of Dragons Breath  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-Later that night-  
  
Kel tied her griffin feather band around her head. She grinned at Dom who watched, shaking his head. "Learned your lesson about wearing that I see." He commented, earning a light punch in the arm. "Ow.." He muttered, rubbing it.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby Dom, I barely touched you!"  
  
"Barely touched me? HA! What." Whatever Dom was going to say was cut off by Kel, who placed her hand over his mouth, placing a finger to her own lips. A bird-like twittering sound was heard. Kel removed her hand from over his mouth. "Aiden's in position." Dom murmured.  
  
Kel nodded. She lifted an older piece of wood in her hands and bent it. It gave a satisfyingly loud snap as it broke. She and Dom were in a tree that provided them with an excellent view of the Scanran camp. The moon was full and Kel knew exactly where to look to see her men. Ten arrows were loosed, killing the ten men standing watch with a single shot from each bowman.  
  
The trees rustled slightly as the men climbed down. Kel wished she could do more but there weren't as many animals with her as there usually were. The squads hunting dogs and falcons had been left at Steadfast. The only animals were the small flock of sparrows that was always with her, who had found shelter for the night, Jump who stood watch at the bottom of the tree and the orange and white cat that had attached herself to Dom, who he had named Duchess.  
  
Duchess sat back at the camp, her tail twitching as she watched Byron who had been left there with several of Aiden's men. Byron's arms and legs bore tooth and claw marks from when he had attempted to snoop in Kel and Dom's personal items.  
  
Kel nodded to Dom. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a loud (from her view point), startlingly realistic birdcall.  
  
-Near the Scanran Camp-  
  
A man in Aiden's squad tapped Tobe on the shoulder. "There's th' signal lad. Get too it." He said in a northern burr.  
  
Tobe, with the assistance of several men from Aiden's squad had been tasked with capturing twenty horses. He took in a deep breath. Letting it out he picked and chose the horses that would be most cooperative and asked them to be as silent as possible when the men approached to take them. He pointed the helpful ones out to the men and they left to take them.  
  
Tobe grabbed the two nearest to him and mounted one bare back, the only adorning the horses had was what was necessary to keep them picketed. Using the rope attached to the other as a guide he and the other men began making their way back to camp.  
  
When they returned the men picketed the horses with the Own's. Kel was sitting on a log watching Emmet of Fenrigh from Aiden's squad heal Byron's many scratches.  
  
Nearby Duchess purred contentedly as Dom scratched her head. Dom stood as Byron began accusing said cat of attacking him unprovoked. "That's impossible. I know this cat. She wouldn't hurt someone with out good reasons. Now, what were you doing, tell me the truth or so help me."  
  
The man snorted. "You want the truth, SIR? Fine. The cat clawed me because I was looking through people stuff. I overheard you and the lady knight," he snorted again at this point, "talking in the woods and your little slip about your feelings. I was looking for something to use against the two of you. I hate the Own. The only reason I haven't quit is because my father forced me to join. Felt it would give me character. Unless I want to be disowned I have to stay in."  
  
Dom glared, the mans words barely registering. "You were eavesdropping on a private conversation? Wait, what slip about my feelings?"  
  
The man returned the glare. "Yeah. Learn the most interesting and useful things that way. Oh and the slip, sir?" Byron sneered, "The slip was when you were telling her," He gestured pointing to Kel, "about the things you liked, excuse me but I believe you used the term love before correcting yourself, the most about her."  
  
In the pale moonlight Kel could see Byron's self-satisfied grin as Dom blanched and walked away in an attempt to save face.  
  
Kel stood, getting into the man's face. "I warned you earlier. Corporals Wolset and James. Front and center!" The two men who had just come into Kel's line of sight quickly moved in front of the angry knight. "Take him into custody. Bind and gag him. I don't want to hear another word from his mouth."  
  
"Aye lady." The two responding, not wanting to incur Kel's anger on themselves.  
  
She turned on her heel after she saw that he was well bound and gagged and walked in the direction Dom had gone. A few moments later she found him sitting at the edge of a nearby pond, skipping rocks across the glassy moonlit surface. Approaching silently she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dom, do you mind if I sit?" Dom shrugged and skimmed another rock across the pond. Taking it as a yes Kel sat next to him. She took in a breath. "Is it true Dom? Do you have feelings for me? Ones beyond friendship?"  
  
He turned his head to face her. "Promise not to laugh?" he asked, gazing into her hazel eyes.  
  
"Promise Dom." She said, nodding.  
  
He sighed, moving slightly. "Kel, I'm.not very good at expressing emotions, at least not this kind but." He looked her in the eye. "Kel, I think I've loved you since we met when you first became Raoul's squire." He gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but Dom tilted her chin up. "Shhh.." He murmured and lowered his lips to meet hers in the sweetest kiss Kel had ever tasted.  
  
End 4/?  
  
My apologies if it is slightly out of character for them and corny at the end, but what do you expect at 1130 pm? 


	5. Battle

Authors Note: I know. I'm evil. Lol. I'm sure you'll love me even more at the end of this part. But I'm not going to say anything 'bout it. Nope. Thanks for all the reviews and remember any and all mistakes inhere are mine alone.  
  
Suzanne of Dragons Breath  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Only the need for air broke them apart. Dom looked into her eyes. "Tell me Kel, do you feel the same?"  
  
Kel stiffened for a moment, then nodded. "Dom I.yes. Yes I love you. I think I've loved you for a while now. She pulled Dom in for another kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss Dom sighed again. "As much as I hate to end this we should get back to camp before they send out search parties for us. We have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Kel nodded wistfully. "You're right." She looked to her feet, then back to his eyes. "Dom, when we get back to Steadfast I want to talk to you about us." She could almost see the light in his eyes dim at the phrase. "Oh, Dom no! Not in that way! I want to talk about our feelings, not end this!"  
  
The light in his eyes returned and he stood, offering Kel a hand up. Taking it she stood, shivering at the gentle touch. "Cold?" Dom asked, wrapping an arm around her. She shook her head.  
  
"No, not really." But she moved in closer anyways. The two didn't break apart until they were in view of the camp, where they went separate ways. Kel entered her tent and sat on her bedroll. She pressed two fingers to her lips as she remembered the feel of his lips against her own. Crawling under her covers she sighed, knowing that Dom's bright blue eyes would haunt her dreams that night.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Kel woke before most of the camp and began a simple, yet complex looking pattern dance with her glaive. The men on KP only glanced every so often, having gotten used to the sight from previous mornings.  
  
The men broke out hard biscuits with honey and juice for the breakfast. With the Scanrans so close they couldn't chance the smoke from a fire or the smell of cooking food being detected.  
  
After breakfast Kel gathered the men around her, unrolling a map of the Scanran war camp on a nearby log. "Keep in mind lads, there are four mages. Appearances can be deceiving. Try to get all the mages out of the way as quick as possible. Then focus on however many there are left. Try not to injure their servants, we don't know if they are working of their own will or not. Assume your positions and good luck." Kel said as she finished the briefing.  
  
"Mithros bless." A man from Aiden's squad said.  
  
"So mote it be." Came the reply from most of the men. They climbed on their horses and left to surround the war camp.  
  
In a rare display of affection Peachblossom butted his head against Kel. She patted his head as she moved around to mount him.  
  
~Some Time Later ~  
  
The sound of sword meeting sword surrounded Kel. She gripped her glaive with one hand as she rode, Peachblossom kicking our at any Scanrans unfortunate enough to get close to his kicking hooves.  
  
A feather from the band tickled her nose, distracting her momentarily. She blew it out of her face as she struck at a man Jump had knocked from his horse. Risking a look around she observed carefully. Her men had taken out 3 mages, but that meant one was still out there somewhere, waiting for an opportunity to attack.  
  
Her sharp eyes caught movement in the forest. As she and Jump approached she felt something pulling at her. The mage came into view. He held a shinny coin in his hand, drawing her attention. Realizing what he was trying to do, Kel blinked several times and shook her head, breaking the hold he had on her.  
  
The mage screamed curses at her, realizing his magic was no longer working. Kel ignored him, advancing on Peachblossom. He pulled a whistle out from a pocket and began blowing into it, playing a fast tune. A whirling noise from behind her made Kel turn. Seeing what was heading for her she dodged, but not before one of the rocks slammed into her shoulder and another cut a large gash in her arm, both flying where her head had been moments before.  
  
Ignoring the pain, Kel drew her sword, Griffin and struck at the man. The mage hadn't been expecting it, so he couldn't defend himself as she struck him down, dead.  
  
Turning Peachblossom Kel took in the battlefield, not noticing the blood dripping from her arm. There were still 10 or so Scanrans, but most of Kel's men still sat astride their horses. A few stood on the ground, their horses having been killed and several others lay wounded or dead on the ground.  
  
She watched, growing dizzy from blood loss as Dom and Aiden gathered the men around them and made a final charge of the remaining Scanrans.  
  
A few minutes later Dom looked for her and made the signal for "battle won." She sheathed her sword and loosened her grip on her glaive, reaching for her water skin. The pain of lifting it to drink almost made her drop her glaive. She turned her head slightly and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the blood from her arm and out of the corner of her eye the rock that had imbedded itself in her shoulder. Gingerly replacing the skin she rode back to the main battlefield.  
  
Dom and Aiden approached, Aiden on foot, his mount having been one of the ones killed. Both were slightly bloodied and bruised. "Mission successful milad-Kel! You're hurt!" Dom said, breaking off as he noticed her bloodied arm and shirt.  
  
"Really?" She asked, swaying slightly in her saddle. "I hadn't noticed." And proceeded to slump forward on Peachblossom's saddle, passing out from the blood loss. Dom caught her before she could fall and pulled her onto his mount, holding her in front of himself. Moving a hand from her back he was surprised to find it wet with blood. He looked at Aiden, his eyes wide with horror.  
  
"She needs a healer now Aiden!"  
  
Aiden returned the look saucer eyed and cursed. "Mine's wounded and yours is dead Dom!"  
  
End 5/?  
  
I know. I'm evil. Just don't forget to review. We're coming down the home stretch now, only a few parts to go! 


	6. Steadfast

Author's Note: Yay! I'm sure you're excited.Part 6 is here! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Suzanne of Dragons Breath  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dom let out a lengthy strand of curses. The pair quickly returned to the camp. Digging into his injured healers pack Aiden found several bandages to use. He quickly bound her arm and shoulder. Dom held her, shouting for the wide-eyed Tobe to saddle a fresh horse that could handle both weights at a higher speed.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Aiden asked, finishing binding the wounds and wrapping Kel in a blanket.  
  
Dom drew in a breath. "Steadfast's about 5 miles away from here. I'm going to ride her up there as fast as I can. My cousin Neal is up there, he's a healer. Lord Raoul will kill us if she dies." Both men grimaced. "I'll send more healers down here." Dom added as an afterthought.  
  
Aiden nodded. "I'll finish up here. Good luck Dom." He said and clasped his arm quickly.  
  
Dom gently brushed Kel's bangs from her face. Aiden watched with interest at Dom's movements. Tobe brought up a fresh horse. Dom reluctantly gave up his hold on Kel while he mounted the chestnut mare. Nodding his readiness he took the surprisingly light Lady Knight into his arms, one hand protectively gripping her to his chest as the other held the reins. Tightening his grip he kicked the horse into a gallop, not noticing Tobe following on a second horse, unwilling to leave his lady.  
  
Raising a hand Aiden called out "Gods go with you!" The men from both squads rode in to the camp a few minutes later, wounded and dead with them, having left the Scanran dead for the Stormwings that had sensed the battle and arrived to feast.  
  
Wolset approached him. "Where are Sergeant Domitan and Lady Kel? They weren't among the wounded."  
  
Aiden sighed. Damn, he hated to give news like this. He moved to where both groups could hear him. "I have bad news." He announced. The men looked to him. "During the battle Lady Kel was injured. Sergeant Domitan has taken her to Steadfast to get her wounds treated."  
  
"What were her injuries?" A man called out.  
  
"She had a puncture wound from a stone and a bone deep gash on her arm. I won't kid you, she's badly hurt. She was unconscious when they left, Tobe with them. Dom said he would send healers down here for our wounded." The men began talking amongst themselves, the happiness of winning being dampened by what had happened to Kel.  
  
~On the Road~  
  
Dom risked a quick glance down at the unconscious lady knight's face. She slipped slightly and he tightened his grip. Returning his concentration to the path in front of him he ducked just in time to avoid a low hanging branch. Looking up again he sighed with relief as he could see Steadfast's high walls ahead.  
  
Dom galloped into camp, rushing to where the healers was. He climbed off the horse, gently taking the wounded knight down with him. Having noticed Tobe at some point on the road he left the horse in his care as he rushed into the office where his uncle and cousin worked.  
  
Neal, who was taking a break from helping Yuki plan their wedding looked up and stood from where he was chatting with his father, Duke Baird. "Dom, what? I thought you were still out with the Own?" He noticed the bundle he carried.  
  
Looking in to his cousins eyes he was shocked by what he saw there, having never seen him look like that. Dom moved to a cot and set the bundle down, pulling back the blanket, revealing the still form of Kel. Neal's eyes widened, shocked to see his best friend bloodied as she was, eyes closed.  
  
Baird, not in as much shock as his son and nephew grabbed various bottles and hers to help the lady knight with. "Neal, snap out of it!" He moved and shook his son out of his trance-like state. Pushing Dom into a nearby chair he cut off the bandages, causing the wounds to begin bleeding again. He called on his healing magic and began to start working on the gash. Neal's own green waves joined his fathers.  
  
The door banged open and a tall man stood in the doorway. He honed in on Dom. "Sergeant, tell me, why did I just get reports of a madman in a uniform of The Own riding through the fort?"  
  
Dom stood shakily, adrenalin from the fight and race to get Kel to steadfast wearing off. "My lord, the mission was successful. All Scanrans dead and accounted for."  
  
"Why did you ride through the fort like that? You scared the guard, they thought you were a Scanran possessed by the war demons at first." Raoul questioned his sergeant. He looked at him concerned. Dom had fear and something that Raoul couldn't discern in his eyes. Frankly seeing his normally up beat sergeant like this was scaring him. He frowned slightly. "Dom, what is it?"  
  
Dom sighed. "Its Kel Raoul." He pointed to where Duke Baird and Neal were still working. "We had two healers with us, but one was killed and the other hurt bad. Aiden and I bound her wounds and then I took off for here. I'm pretty sure Kel's boy, Tobe is here somewhere too."  
  
Raoul soften slightly, the concern for his former squire out ranking any anger he had at Dom for the scene that he had caused. "What happened?"  
  
Dom scrubbed a hand over his face and then through his hair, leaving a red streak of blood across his forehead - Kel's blood. "I don't know sir. I think she was in the forest searching for a mage, but beyond that I don't know. She rode up to Aiden and I and then collapsed a few moments later."  
  
The large knight eyed his sergeant. "Dom, why don't you go wash up and get changed, then you can come back here."  
  
He opened his mouth to fight the idea, glancing at where Kel lay, not wanting to leave her. "I'll stay here with her and make sure healers get sent down to the other men." Dom bit his lip, nodded and rushed to get the tasks done so that he could return to Kel's side.  
  
Raoul watched him leave and sat in the chair near Kel's cot, wondering hat had happened between the two to cause Dom to act as he was.  
  
End 6/?  
  
I'll try to have the next part out either Wednesday or Thursday. I'm not sure when as I have a dentist appointment and they plan to torture me with Novocain and a drill. ::shudders:: Don't forget to review! 


	7. Healed and Vows

Author's Note: Wow.25 handwritten pages! This is it though! We made it! Thanks to everyone who took the time to respond!  
  
~Chapter 7/7~  
  
Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Mallorie's Peak looked from where he had been reading reports of the progress of the war, catching the stirring on the cot he sat next to out of the corner of his eye. On the other side Dom sat, snoring lightly in his sleep. Raoul sighed with relief as a pair of hazel eyes slowly opened.  
  
Kel tried to sit up and rub her bangs out of her face but she was stopped both by Raoul catching her arms and the pain in her shoulder. Raoul gently lowered her back onto her cot. "My lord, what?" Kel asked, still slightly out of it.  
  
"Rest easy Kel! You've had a healing and you know how you get after them."  
  
"Yessir." Kel murmured. She shifted slightly, trying to make herself more comfortable, stopping when she caught sight of the lightly sleeping Dom.  
  
Raoul looked where her gaze had focused and a slight grin crossed his face. "He's barely left your side, you know."  
  
Kel turned her head to face him, snapping more into focus. "My lord?"  
  
"Dom. The only times he's left your side was to change his clothes and wash. He even eats and sleeps here." A grin crossed his face. "My only comment is that something must have happened between you two out there." He held up a hand as Kel tried to protest. "Kel, I've seen him with the men and I've seen him with the court ladies. He hasn't acted this way for either." He stood, resting a hand on her good shoulder. "I'll leave you to think about this now. Just remember, you could do worse than Dom." He turned and left, leaving her to think of his words.  
  
A blue eye slowly opened meeting Kel's hazel. The other blue eye joined its mate. "Kel!" Dom exclaimed, moving closer and gently, watching for her injured arm pulled her to himself for a hug. "Thank Mithros you're okay."  
  
Kel wrapped her good arm around him and pulled him closer, resting her head on his strong shoulder, letting a contented sigh escape from her lips.  
  
An orange colored cat batted at Dom's knee, causing him to gently lower Kel back to the cot and look at her. He blinked recognizing Duchess. She pawed at the ground and made the sign from "friends coming."  
  
"The Own must almost be here." Dom sniffed the air. It smelled like something rotting, mixed with sulfur. He turned to see his green eyed cousin approaching, a small bowl in his hands. "Ugh! Meathead, what IS that?!" "Don't worry dom. It's not for you." He gave the bowl to Kel. "Drink." Neal ordered.  
  
She blanched slightly. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Well, I'm not the one that took on a Scanran mage on my own Kel. Drink."  
  
Kel took a sip and grimaced before quickly finishing it. She shuddered slightly. "One of these days I'll make you drink it."  
  
"Not going to happen. I don't plan on being crazy enough to take on a mage like that by myself and get a chunk of my arm taken off." Neal smirked.  
  
"If I had a loaf of bread and the energy right now you'd be dead Neal."  
  
He shook his head, and took the bowl back. "Father said you can leave whenever you feel up to it." Neal said, not noticing that she had fallen back asleep.  
  
Duchess jumped lightly onto the bed where Kel's long legs didn't reach. She pawed at the blanket, turned once and settled herself to take a nap.  
  
Dom shook his head. "I'll never understand you." She merely opened her eyes from where her head rested on her paws, daring Dom to keep her awake.  
  
A small, angular head poked in the slightly opened door, causing it to creek slightly. Seeing Dom the one eared, scarred dog entered, wagging his twice-broke tail. Jump walked over to Dom and sat at his feet. His tongue lolled out of the corner of his open mouth and he looked up at Dom as if to say "well, aren't you going to pet me?" Dom chuckled and bent to scratch his head.  
  
From up on Steadfast's walls a horn sounded, alerting the fort to the people coming. Dom tensed momentarily and relaxed as the familiar call returned.  
  
He went over the roster in his head. The squads out on patrol weren't due back for another hour or so. He stood and kissed Kel's forehead. Walking to the door, he looked back before leaving to greet his men.  
  
Entering the stables he shook is head watching his men put away their horses' tack. The men were dirty, faces and uniforms covered with mud. "What did you do, swim in a mud pit and then roll in some dirt?"  
  
The men laughed. "Sir, how's milady?" One asked.  
  
Dom grinned. "Well enough to be giving my cousin a hard time." The men cheered. "Even better I've been told to tell you we have the next two days off to recruit men to replace our losses. If we don't get enough here then after my lord's wedding we'll be heading south to recruit from the Bazhir tribes. I'll leave you to your unpacking now. After dinner I wish to see my corporals." He left, ignoring the combination of cheers and groans.  
  
~Several Days Later~  
  
Kel couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as the realms former most infamous bachelor danced with his new wife on the makeshift dance floor that had been set up. She stretched her right arm; glad to divest herself of the annoying sling that had been the bane of her existence. She smoothed an imaginary wrinkle in the blue dress that Lalasa had made especially for the occasion.  
  
Her attention returned to the dance floor and she was surprised to see a familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes looking up at her from a bow. "Would milady care to join her humble friend in a dance?" Dom asked in a courtly manner.  
  
Kel smiled. "Kind sir, I would enjoy the honor, however I must correct you as you are not a humble man." She offered her hand to Dom who took it and was surprised when he brought it to his lips for a kiss. He smiled at the slight flush that crossed her face. Placing her hand in his she allowed him to walk them onto the dance floor.  
  
"When do you leave for New Hope?" Dom asked.  
  
Kel bit her lip. "Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Would you mind some company? My squad and I are riding south to recruit from the Bazhir."  
  
Kel grinned. "We leave at dawn. I would encourage you and your men not to get drunk tonight and to get to bed at a reasonable hour."  
  
"Yes mother." Dom grinned down at her as Kel looked up at him, happy and content in his arms.  
  
Several songs later she found herself dancing with her former knight master. "Did you think about what I told you about Dom?" He asked.  
  
Kel felt a blush cross her face. "Yessir." Raoul cocked an eyebrow as if to ask "and." "I think you were right about him my lord. I could do worse, but I don't think I could do better."  
  
End chapter 7/7 End "Spies Love"  
  
Aww...a happy ending with room for sequels if I choose to write them. Don't forget they still have to have their talk and travel to New Hope. Oh the possibilities that are dancing in my head! Don't forget to respond and tell me what you think! Putting away my ink and paper for now, Suzanne of Dragon's Breath 


End file.
